1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to safety technology, and particularly to a handheld device and method for protecting a handheld device from a falling collision.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are widely used in handheld devices (e.g., smart phones). However, the touch panels are often damaged when the handheld devices are dropped. Therefore, an efficient method for protecting a handheld device from a falling collision is desired.